


Серьезный глупый разговор

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	

— Умри, придурок! — крикнула Момои и в последний раз ударила ногой по двери. Дверь даже не скрипнула.  
В мужской раздевалке летом сделали ремонт, и теперь она закрывалась надежно, как сейф в банке.  
Момои обвела взглядом ряды закрытых ящиков с аккуратно нарисованными номерами и вздохнула. День выдался ну совсем неудачный.  
Но он станет чудесным, когда она выберется из раздевалки и задушит Аомине Дайки собственными руками! И суд ее оправдает!  
Пустая раздевалка выглядела неуютно, и Момои почувствовала, как обида подкатывает к горлу. Она тряхнула волосами, прогоняя злые слезы, и огляделась. В окно — слишком маленькое, под самым потолком — она не то что не пролезет, она до него него просто не доберется. И этаж, пусть и первый, но слишком высокий — не ломать же ноги из-за всякой ерунды?  
Момои стукнула кулаком по ящику — звук получился глухой и пустой, а руке стало больно.  
— Момои?  
Дверь душевой распахнулась почти бесшумно, и остановившийся на пороге Имаеши удивленно приподнял брови. Его белая рубашка не была заправлена в брюки, мокрое пятно на животе яснее ясного говорило, чего ради Имаеши задержался около умывальников.  
Момои встрепенулась от внезапной надежды. И не только — в последнее время она слишком остро реагировала на Имаеши.   
— Ключ! У тебя есть ключ? — спросила она, прижав руки к груди. — Скажи, что есть!  
Имаеши посмотрел на умоляюще стиснутые ладони — и на грудь — и покачал головой.  
Надежда сменилась разочарованием, но недостаточно глубоким — застрявший вместе с ней Имаеши придавал ситуации совсем другой оттенок.   
— Даже не буду спрашивать, кто виноват, но скажи, случилось то, что я думаю? — Имаеши наконец сдвинулся с места. Прошел перед Момои, едва не задев ее локтем, и дернул ручку двери.  
— Именно это, — грустно подтвердила Момои. — Убей Дай-чана, очень прошу.  
— Какая ты кровожадная, — одобрительно сказал Имаеши. — Телефона у тебя, конечно, нет.  
Он не спрашивал — и так понятно было, что иначе к ним спешили бы на помощь Чип, Дейл и кто-нибудь с ключами.  
— А у тебя?  
Имаеши открыл свой ящик, бросил сумку на скамью и сел рядом. Достал телефон, и Момои почти успела облегченно вздохнуть, но вытянувшиеся в нитку губы Имаеши заставили ее этим вздохом подавиться.  
— Сел. Увы-увы, Момои, но нам сегодня не везет.  
— А завтра не повезет Дай-чану! — Момои стиснула кулаки. — Я… Я сброшу его с крыши!   
— Отличная идея, — поддержал ее Имаеши, насмешливо улыбаясь. — Сесть не хочешь?  
Он похлопал по скамейке, и Момои подумала, что, пожалуй, это тоже хорошая идея. Торчать им тут долго.  
К счастью, с Имаеши ей всегда было легко. По крайней мере, до того, как он стал появляться в ее мыслях чаще всех остальных.  
Ну, кроме дурацкого Дай-чана, который, наверное, решил довести ее окончательно!   
— Что на него нашло на этот раз? — спросил Имаеши, когда Момои села, аккуратно расправив юбку.  
— Пересдача. То есть в четверг он переписывает контрольный тест, и я хотела с ним позаниматься.  
— А он хотел поспать?  
Момои закатила глаза.  
— Стритбол. Сегодня в парке Камагаи играют полуфиналы.   
— Любители? — Имаеши заинтересованно посмотрел на Момои. — Не думал, что Аомине так увлекается стритбольными соревнованиями.  
— Он увлечется чем угодно, только не учебой. Наверное, он поймет, что все серьезно, только если его не допустят к соревнованиям. Может, так и надо...  
— Не надо! — встрепенулся Имаеши и задумчиво добавил: — А неплохо было бы на стритбол сходить.  
Момои пожала плечами.  
— Ну, завтра финал, у тебя есть шанс.  
— Понятно.  
Имаеши замолчал, и возникла та пауза, которую принято называть «неловкой». Это было неожиданно — Момои не видела причин, почему вдруг улыбка Имаеши словно заморозилась. Они даже не впервые наедине. И не то чтобы у Имаеши были проблемы с поддержанием разговора.  
— А что у тебя случилось? — Момои кивнула на мокрую, мятую рубашку. Не заправленная в штаны, она придавала Имаеши одновременно расслабленный и открытый вид. Будто туман над болотом рассеялся — или хотя бы стал реже.  
Имаеши это шло.  
— Кофе, — сказал он, поднимая край рубашки. Мелькнул впалый живот — наверняка, подумала Момои, неприятно, когда к коже прикасается холодная влажная ткань. — Кажется, лучше бы я ушел с пятном, все равно рубашку стирать.  
— Это точно. Был бы уже на полпути домой.   
— Но, с другой стороны, ты бы сидела тут в одиночестве, — сказал Имаеши, все еще рассматривая рубашку. — Нехорошо.  
— С тобой лучше, — согласилась Момои. Приятно говорить правду. — Покажи, отстиралось?  
Она протянула руку, сталкиваясь с пальцами Имаеши, и взялась за мокрую ткань — на ней расплывалось блеклое желтоватое пятно.   
— Не очень, — сказал Имаеши, и Момои вдруг заметила кое-что еще. Он сжал пальцы в кулак — всего на мгновение, но...  
— Ничего страшного. — Момои отпустила рубашку, а Имаеши улыбнулся еще шире прежнего. — Скоро высохнет.  
— Или Аомине вернется раньше?  
— Почему ты думаешь, что он вернется?  
Момои тоже улыбнулась, глядя в лицо Имаеши. Солнце в раздевалку не заглядывало, и очки не бликовали, позволяя рассмотреть близоруко сощуренные глаза.  
— Ну, я немного знаю Аомине-куна, — усмехнулся он, не отводя взгляда. — А ты знаешь его очень и очень много, даже чересчур. Неужели думаешь, что не вернется?  
— Часа через три, не раньше. — Момои вдруг пришла в голову великолепная идея — из тех, которыми славился Ки-чан. — Ставлю на три с четвертью. А ты?  
— Мы играем? — удивился Имаеши. — А на что?  
— На желание — это слишком заезженно или сойдет?  
Момои постаралась, чтобы это не звучало кокетливо. Не хватало еще, чтобы Имаеши что-нибудь себе придумал.   
Хотя вряд ли, он достаточно умен.  
— Сойдет. Надеюсь, никому из нас не придется бегать голым по улице.  
Момои сделала вид, что задумалась, оценивая взглядом фигуру Имаеши. Тот засмеялся и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь.   
А его взгляд — тут Момои ошибиться не могла — скользнул по ее коленкам.   
— Это то, чего ты боишься больше всего? — спросила она, давя желание одернуть слишком короткую юбку.  
— Я много чего боюсь, — Имаеши убрал стоявшую между ними сумку на пол и сел, удобно подогнув ногу. — Если я проиграю, попробуй угадать, чего больше.  
— А ты попробуешь угадать мои страхи?   
Их предостаточно, подумала Момои, кажется, это обычная штука, когда взрослеешь. И вообще, почему Имаеши думает, что она загадает что-нибудь гадкое?  
— Я никогда не сделаю ничего, чего бы ты сама не хотела, — галантно сказал Имаеши, и Момои улыбнулась. Нет, опасений он не развеял, только добавил новых.  
— Ну тогда я совершенно спокойна. Твоя ставка?  
— М-м… Час на дорогу туда-обратно, час на игру, минут сорок на угрызения совести — я уверен, он будет бороться с ними до последнего, — получается сколько? Давай два часа и сорок пять минут.  
— Отлично, — сказала Момои и протянула руку, скрепляя пари. — Спорим.  
— Спорим.   
Пальцы у Имаеши были горячими, и ладонь он сжал крепко. Момои чувствовала его пожатие, даже когда он убрал руку — на коже будто осталось тепло.  
Из открытого окна доносились звуки далекой трассы.   
— И что нам делать, — Момои посмотрела на часы, — еще два с половиной часа?  
У нее были идеи — и от некоторых ее вгоняло в краску. А от некоторых хотелось залезть под скамейку.  
— Или просто два часа, — уточнил Имаеши, глядя на ее запястье. По безмятежному лицу нельзя было прочитать, какие идеи пришли в его голову. А жаль. — Можем обсудить уроки, тренировки, игры, слухи и сплетни.  
— Все так занимательно.  
Имаши скорбно поджал губы, демонстрируя смирение перед ударами судьбы, забросившей их двоих в мужскую раздевалку старшей школы Тоо в четыре часа пополудни.  
— Ты не хочешь решать со мной задачи и гадать, признается ли Мори-чан из «А» класса тому бейсболисту из класса «Б»?  
— О, а он ей нравится?  
Имаеши только развел руками.  
— А тебе кто-нибудь признавался, Имаеши-семпай? — спросила Момои, и от собственной наглости у нее покраснели щеки.   
— Увы. — Имаеши беззаботно улыбнулся, но глаза за стеклами очков на мгновение стали чуть шире обычного. — А тебе? Или ты, как девушка Куроко…  
— О, скорее, я как «девушка» Дай-чана, — Момои покраснела еще сильнее, щеки горели. Разговор был дурацкий и неприличный, и ужасно увлекательный — даже сердце зачастило. — Оказывается, многие так думают.  
— А Куроко?  
— Куроко-кун — особенный.  
Имаеши заинтересованно поднял брови, но продолжения не дождался. Наверное, если бы Куроко был просто бойфрендом, Момои рассказала о нем без проблем. Но все, связанное с Тейко, не могло быть простым по определению.   
Имаеши был одним из немногих, кто это понимал. И про Дай-чана тоже.   
— Даже не посплетничаешь, — будто бы огорченно сказал он, и Момои с готовностью засмеялась.   
— Ну, мы можем поговорить о тебе. — Предложение сорвалось с языка прежде, чем она успела его обдумать. — А тебе кто-нибудь нравится?  
Имаеши напустил на себя загадочный вид, но Момои показалось, что ему неловко. Может, зря она это начала.  
А может, и нет.  
— Нравится.  
Одно слово и Имаеши замолчал, улыбаясь. Он смотрел на Момои, явно не собираясь ничего говорить и так же явно провоцируя ее на новые вопросы. Это и было самым привлекательным в Имаеши — Момои сложно было его «прочитать». Когда-то с Куроко у нее началось точно так же.  
А не с палочки от мороженого, как думал простодушный Дай-чан.  
— Я люблю сериалы про полицейских, — сообщила Момои. — Там показывают, как «расколоть» на допросе запирающихся преступников. Вы поняли, мистер подозреваемый?  
Она сложила пальцы пистолетом и приставила их ко лбу Имаеши, а тот даже не отшатнулся.  
— Мэм, вы флиртуете со мной? — сладким голосом, который выводил из себя соперников, спросил он. — Это не нарушает закон?  
— В этой раздевалке закон — я. — Момои чувствовала, что опять краснеет, но остановиться было сложно. Ее захватила эта игра. — Назовите имя!  
И да, она флиртовала.  
А Имаеши тоже покраснел. Почти незаметно, но у Момои сердце сделало кульбит.   
Где-то на улице засигналил автомобиль, и из-за него, наверное, тишина в раздевалке показалась особенно громкой.   
Имаеши пододвинулся ближе, и внутри что-то встрепенулось — будто бы всерьез можно было ожидать, что он назовет ее имя.  
Зато когда он наклонился к ее уху, и перед глазами — в каких-то сантиметрах — оказались обтянутое рубашкой плечо и черная прядь волос, Момои с какой-то холодной ясностью поняла, что была бы совершенно не против, назови он его.  
Еще утром все это не казалось таким… тревожащим.   
— Я не могу, мэм, — тихо сказал Имаеши, и Момои почувствовала его дыхание на коже. — Это было бы безответственно.  
И отстранился. Не так далеко, как мог бы.  
Момои досадливо вздохнула и тут же улыбнулась. В конце концов, Имаеши имел право не быть откровенным и не называть имя. Любое.  
— Суд вами разочарован, — сказала Момои.  
Ей нравилось проводить с Имаеши время — как раз вчера они полтора часа разбирали игру с Шутоку, и могли бы дольше, если бы не тренировка. И вместе отчитывали Дай-чана после нее — пока тот не сбежал, раздраженно бурча про спевшуюся парочку. И ее смешили его совсем не добрые шутки и даже зловещий вид, который Имаеши умел напускать на себя.  
Нет, он и правда выглядел зловеще.  
Очень.  
— Ты сможешь загадать желание, если выиграешь. — Имаеши посмотрел на часы. — Осталось подождать не так много.  
Время бежало удивительно быстро. По выкладкам Имаеши у Дай-чана уже должны были начаться угрызения совести.  
— Отличная идея, — сказала Момои. — И ты тоже сможешь спросить меня о чем-нибудь.  
Они помолчали, а потом Имаеши вдруг рассмеялся.   
— Тебе не кажется, что мы ведем себя глупо?   
Вроде бы смех — это способ сбросить напряжение, но Имаеши не выглядел расслабленным. Наоборот, в нем появилась та собранность, с которой он выходил на игру.  
Момои прикусила щеку от волнения — и чтобы этого волнения не выдать.   
Что бы ни происходило, такое с ней было впервые.  
— Ну, — сказала она, выдерживая прямой внимательный взгляд. — А ты бы хотел чего-то серьезного?  
— Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду.  
Опять.  
Момои надоели намеки и недоговоренности — Имаеши был мастер тянуть время и нервы. Переиграть его на этом поле было сложно.  
И стоит ли пытаться?  
— Я вижу два варианта, даже три. Мы можем серьезно решить пару задач по алгебре, учебник же у тебя с собой? Можем серьезно поговорить о перевоспитании Аомине, погоде или о чем-нибудь таком же бесполезном.  
— А третий серьезный вариант?  
Ты берешь себя за яйца и говоришь мне то, что я хочу услышать, хотела сказать Момои, но получилось по-другому:  
— Ты говоришь, что я тебе нравлюсь, и зовешь на свидание.  
В раздевалке снова стало очень тихо.  
— О, — произнес Имаеши после недолгой паузы. За эти короткие мгновения Момои успела почувствовать очень многое. В основном — ужас. Довольно приятный. В конце концов, все еще можно свести к шутке. — О-о.  
— Поговорим о погоде?  
Имаеши растерянно моргнул, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
— Нет, я… Какой кошмар, я раздавлен.   
Момои недоуменно свела брови — после почти-признания ее отпустило, теперь она чувствовала себя уверенно, будто завоевав чужой плацдарм.  
— Как же я сам не додумался до твоих вариантов. Особенно до третьего.  
Момои кровь бросилась в лицо.  
В двери заскрежетал ключ.

Дай-чан застыл под их взглядами, и виновато-хмурое выражение его лица сменилось на озадаченное.  
— Как же ты невовремя, Аомине-кун! — от души сказал Имаеши. Момои согласно кивнула. Сердце все еще билось слишком часто, но грандиозная значимость момента — для нее лично — минула как сон.  
Хотя она все еще была такой — как во сне.  
— Ну, блин. — Дай-чан скрестил руки на груди, глядя на них почти обиженно. — Ну, извините. Надо было досмотреть вторую игру, и чего это я так торопился!  
Они еще и виноваты, что ли?  
Вот за умение перекладывать вину на других Дай-чан получил бы высший балл! Не то что по алгебре.  
— Начнем с того, что не надо было нас запирать в раздевалке, — рявкнула Момои. Злости на Дай-чана хватило, чтобы это получилось грозно и сурово. Он даже как-будто ссутулился, утомленно вздохнув. — Ты знаешь, что ты… ты…  
— Ты ходишь на все тренировки в этом месяце, — закончил за нее Имаеши, поправляя очки. — И на… что он там завалил?  
— Математику. И английский. — Надо было ковать железо, пока горячо.  
— Эй, все нормально у меня с английским!  
— И на математику с английским. — С интонацией, исключающей возражения, закончил Имаеши.  
Дай-чан, привыкший к попустительству со стороны капитана, возмущенно вскинулся, но возражать не стал. Он явно не рассчитывал обнаружить вместо одного разъяренного дракона двух.   
Еще легко отделался, если подумать.  
А все потому, что у драконов были дела поважнее.   
— Идем в общагу? — неуверенно спросил Дай-чан, когда Момои направилась за сумкой в спортзал. Она не стала оборачиваться, делая вид, что проверяет пропущенные звонки на телефоне.  
Ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие видеть Дай-чана не в своей тарелке! Момои обернулась — и тут же встретилась глазами с Имаеши, который, кажется, тоже наслаждался.  
— Идем, — сказал он, обращаясь больше к ней, чем к Дай-чану. — Момои, как это ни разочаровывающе, но мы оба проиграли, только я чуть-чуть меньше.  
— «Чуть-чуть» не считается, — возразила Момои, подхватывая сумку. — Уж точно не тянет на целое желание.  
— Вы о чем?  
Дай-чан подозрительно прищурился, но никто не собирался ему ничего объяснять.  
— А если мы обменяемся желаниями? — предложил Имаеши, и у Момои снова плеснуло горячим в груди.  
— Чего? — опять вмешался Дай-чан, но на него снова не обратили внимания.  
Момои тянула время, чувствуя себя человеком, который стоит над пропастью, и ему с улыбкой предлагают сделать шаг вперед.  
Как будто она умеет летать.  
— Давай, — согласилась Момои. В худшем случае она всего лишь разобьется о скалы.  
— Эй, блин! Вы меня слышите?! Ау, я вообще-то здесь!  
— Попробуй тебя не заметить, — хмыкнул Имаеши, зачем-то забирая у Момои сумку. — Идем, нам давно пора в общагу. Тебе еще к тесту готовиться.  
— Так что за желания?  
Дай-чан, когда хотел, был настойчивее следователя или фанатки Ки-чана.  
— Мы бы тебе рассказали, но ты еще маленький, — с серьезным видом ответил Имаеши. Он так и шел с двумя сумками. Момои глупо улыбалась, чувствуя такую легкость, что, кажется, и впрямь могла бы взлететь.   
И еще хотелось взять Имаеши за руку.  
Дай-чан смотрел на них настороженно и, кажется, слегка испуганно.  
— Очень смешно, — сказал он, явно подумывая отобрать сумку у Имаеши. Раньше его приходилось просить пронести вечно тяжелую, будто кирпичами набитую, сумку! — И, знаете что… Ничего не хочу знать.   
Ну, сложно было не понять, что происходит, подумала Момои, глядя на убегающего вперед Дай-чана. Они с Имаеши шли медленно и совсем рядом, торопиться не хотелось.  
— Будет дуться? — лениво спросил Имаеши, и Момои пожала плечами.  
— Ему просто надо осознать. Мне, кстати, тоже.  
Имаеши широко улыбнулся, повернув к ней лицо, и Момои вдруг подумала, что ей наверняка понравится с ним целоваться.  
— Пойдем осознавать в кино? Завтра?   
— На последний ряд?  
— Ты читаешь мои мысли.  
Момои рассмеялась и все-таки взяла его за руку.

Где-то через полгода Имаеши признался, что во время их злоключений — или наоборот? — в раздевалке свой телефон он отключил сам. Нельзя было терять шанс, сказал он, обнимая ее за плечи.  
Момои, конечно, не расстроилась.  
И не то чтобы она сама об этом не догадалась.


End file.
